Tsukino Hikariwa Ai no Message
by Raett2020
Summary: GW/SM/DBZ. Usagi is not from the SM dimension, nor is she from GW. Her twin and their best friend where brought from their home dimension at four years old. A Gundam Pilot and a Senshi, her three lives are separate until the mission is over. Princess or f
1. Prolouge

Tsukino Hikariwa Ai no Message  
Prologue  
  
Summery: GW/SM/DBZ. Usagi is not from the SM dimension, nor is she from GW. Her twin and their best friend where brought from their home dimension at four years old. A Gundam Pilot and a Senshi, her three lives are separate until the mission is over. Princess or fighter? Which will she choose? USA CENTERED!  
  
Disclaimer: Currently I only own my notebook, a can of Pepsi, a Staind CD, and a Discman. Nothing else, got it? So there's no point in sueing for the use of characters. Only things I would give up would be the annoying brat I call 'sister' and a band-aid. Alrighty then!  
  
Ages:  
GW pilots: 18  
Inner Senshi: 18  
Outer Senshi: 22  
Hotaru: 16  
Mamoru: 23  
Relena: 18  
Setsuna: err, really old....  
  
Dr. J stood in front of the swirling Time Gates, next to his sister, Setsuna Meiou. Setsuna held a little girl while Dr. J held her twin and another boy. Unbeknownst to these three sleeping four year olds, they had completely left the dimension they were from. All of them had a destiny else where that couldn't be avoided.  
  
In the morning, two mother's would awake to find their youngest children gone Both would find notes saying that their children would be taken care of even when they were in danger.  
  
'I'm sorry, Hime, but I have to do this. You need to learn to fight without your powers. Otherwise you'll rely on them and nothing else. I'm sorry that you won't get to see your brother for a long time.'  
  
"Well, Dr. M, are we ready to begin?" Dr. J asked.  
"Hai, let me alter their memories." Setsuna put a hand over one of the boy's heads. She left a flurry of images and the only conscious knowledge was how to use his ki, but the subconscious warning to only do so in absolute dire need.  
  
Setsuna did very much the same for the other boy, but locked away all knowledge except his name. "Now, Brother, we go."  
  
A few hours later, two mothers woke to find the note that changed their life. 


	2. Mission

Tsukino Hikariwa Ai no Message Chapter 1: Mission  
  
Summery: GW/SM/DBZ. Usagi is not from the SM dimension, nor is she from GW. Her twin and their best friend where brought from their home dimension at four years old. A Gundam Pilot and a Senshi, her three lives are separate until the mission is over. Princess or fighter? Which will she choose? USA CENTERED!  
  
Disclaimer: Currently I only own my notebook, a can of Pepsi, a Staind CD, and a Discman. Nothing else, got it? So there's no point in suing for the use of characters. Only things I would give up would be the annoying brat I call 'sister' and a band-aid. Alrighty then!  
  
Ages: GW pilots: 18 Inner Senshi: 18 Outer Senshi: 22 Hotaru: 16 Mamoru: 23 Relena: 18 Setsuna: err, really old . . .  
  
Usagi Serenity Tsukino Son lay on her cot in the Compound. She was just itching for a new mission, another way to prove herself to her partner, Hiiro Yui. Hiiro was her only friend since she was taken from her family and her twin. It had been nine years since she had last seen any of them, and most of the memories had become distant faded images. Except of her brother. Him, she could picture as clearly as if he was standing in front of her. Brown hair that would hardly stay straight unless their mother did something to it, almost black eyes that looked violet in most light. Usagi rolled over, resting her chin on her folded arms. Thinking of her brother always made her lose her 'perfect solider' composure. She had been trained, much like Hiiro, in the way of masking her emotions to a point where she almost never did feel anything. Except for her brother. "Agent 007630 report to room 9 immediately. Repeat: Agent 007630 report to room 9 immediately," came over the intercom. Usagi sighed and jumped off her cot. "Double-O-Seven," she snorted. "Why does that have to be part of my identification number?" Instead of knocking, Usagi just walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs. "Pilot 06, I have your debriefing file. Before you read it, however, you are being notified that this mission requires a false identity and disguise." "Notice in agreement and will comply. Specifics?" "Blonde hair, blue eyes," The voice repeated. "Hai," Usagi said in monotone, even if she didn't want to do it. Her cinnamon colored hair and black eyes were her favorite features about herself. Dr. M began to tell her her mission goals. When Usagi discovered that the mission would last five years, she almost started cursing. It took all nine years of her training to resist from strangling Dr. M. After she calmed down, Usagi asked a crucial question, "Dr. M, will I be able to use Dual Light?" "Negative. This is a no-Gundam operation. 01 will keep it in repair." "Oh Kami-sama," Usagi muttered. "Letting Hiiro take care of my Gundam is almost the same as letting Goten loose in a candy store, telling him he can have everything he wants, then having to put up with the sugar high." She said, referring to her second oldest brother. There was no doubt in her mind that once Hiiro got hold of Dual Light, he would take it apart and put it back together five different ways. But of course, he would never do that to his Gundam. Dr. M smiled, " Another pre-mission noticification: you must, under no conditions, act like you know how to fight. Your allies must learn how to defend themselves for when you are gone. I have also arranged a prefabricated history for your new identity. It has been uploaded to your laptop along with how you must act and whom you can really trust. Everyone else you must deem as potential enemies, yet act like you trust them. Any questions? No? You are dismissed." Usagi stood and went back to her dorm to memorize the data transferred.  
  
Guardians: Luna Artemis  
  
Allies: Name: Aino, Minako (Sailor Venus) Age: 13 Height: 5' 5" Description: Currently working as a model in London. Secretly Sailor V, other wise under civilian status. Blonde hair, blue eyes. See picture.  
  
Name: Chiba, Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen) Age: 18 Height: 5' 11" Description: Orphan. Currently under civilian status. Black hair, blue eyes. See picture.  
  
Name: Hino, Rei (Sailor Mars) Age: 13 Height: 5' 5" Description: Shinto priestess. Lives with grandfather. Mother decesed, Father unknown. Currently under civilian status. Black hair, violet eyes. See picture.  
  
Name: Kaio, Michiru (Sailor Neptune) Age: 17 Height: 5' 9" Description: Professional violinist. Independently wealthy. Estranged parents. Currently under civilian status. Blue hair, blue eyes. See picture.  
  
Name: Kino, Makato (Sailor Jupiter) Age: 13 Height: 5' 7" Description: Parents deceased, lives alone. Studies martial arts and Home economics. Has a reputation for being a bully. Currently under civilian status. Brown hair, green eyes. See picture.  
  
Name: Meiou, Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) Age: unknown Height: unknown Description: unknown  
  
Name: Mizuno, Ami (Sailor Mercury) Age: 13 Height: 5' 3" Description: Computer genius. Lives with doctor mother. Currently under civilian status. Blue hair, blue eyes. See picture.  
  
Name: Tomoe, Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) Age: 15 Height: 5' Description: Lives with father. Mother dead: reasons unknown. Known for violent outbursts and has power to heal. Father is famous professor. Currently under civilian status. Black hair, violet eyes. See picture.  
  
Name: Ten'ou, Haruka (Sailor Uranus) Age: 17 Height: 6' Description: Formula 1 racer. Independently wealthy. Estranged parents. Often mistaken for a boy. Currently under civilian status. Sandy-blonde hair, blue eyes. See picture.  
  
Alias: Tsukino Usagi Daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. One younger sibling: Shingo, age six. Frequently late, clumsy, low grades, cries when upset. 'Bubbly' attitude. Likes to make friends. Loyal to those friends and her family. Hobbies: video games, readung magna, daydreaming. Likes: ice cream, stuffed animals, Sailor V merchandise, and sweets. Dislikes: carrots, scary movies, fighting, school. Birth date: June 30. Wears hair in twin 'ondango' style with streamers: see attached picture. "Oh how fun," Usagi murmured sarcastically when she first read her alias' description. "I'm a ditz! But why don't they have any information on this Setsuna Meiou? Only way I can know her is by her code name or real name. Not good. Maybe she just doesn't come into contact with people very much. Kinda reminds me of Hiiro. It seems like I have a lot of allies. According to Dr. M, almost none know how to fight, though. That may prove to be a hindrance. I just wish I was home. Then I could see Mom, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Uncle Veggie, Aunt Bulma, Trunks and Bra. I miss you everyone, but I miss you and Dad the most. Stay strong for me, Brother, as I do for you." Usagi lay on her cot, a single tear trailed down her face, as she went to sleep. Hmm? How was that? I had the 'Allies list' in a whole different order, then I had the thought, 'Hey, why don't you alphabetize them?' so I did... took a while to.. 


End file.
